Cafe Meetings
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: It's after the war and Harry now works at a cafe while living with his room mate Jake. Jake and his boyfriend have set Harry up for a blind date. What will Harry thing when a certain blonde shows up? Co-Authored with my friemd Wyvern.


Café Meetings

By: Ryu Katanna

Co-Author: Wyvern

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Shot

Five years since Voldemort was defeated, and the Death Eaters have disbanded. With many casualties on both sides the final battle that ended it all had been long and hard. Harry Potter; the Wizarding worlds prophesized savior had witness his girlfriends fall at the end of the wand that belonged to the father of his old school rival. Lucius Malfoy had killed Ginny Weasley.

Since the deaths of his best friends Ron and Hermione in the earlier battles of the war, Harry had chosen to slip out of the public eye. At the end of the war he had decided to live in the muggle world to escape the fame and live as much of a normal life as possible, for him at least.

The Wizarding world has not seen him since…

"Hey Jake! I'm gonna head out. Tony's stopping by later, right?" A black haired man in his early twenties spoke to his roommate from the doorway of his bedroom.

A man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes looked up from his typing on the computer in the living room.

"Yeah. Tony and I are going to a movie, and your coming with us. Tony's bringing a friend he wants you to meet. He'll be bringing the bloke by around eight, and we're not taking no for an answer."

Harry shook his head in exasperation. Picking up his wallet, keys, cell, and a light jacket Harry stood in the front doorway for a few moments before glaring at his friend with determined emerald eyes.

"I told both you and your boyfriend that I don't need you two to hook me up. I can find someone on my own. Besides, I have to work late tonight." He said before turning to retreat out of the apartment, but froze as Jake spoke up.

"No, you don't. I called Teddy. He's letting you off at seven. He thinks you been doing real good lately, and deserve some time off. He's giving you the weekend off because he agrees with Tony and me."

Seeing Harry attempt to speak the writer continued before he could say anything.

"Come on, Harry. We're your friends. You know we just want you happy. Even though you've tried to hide it, you've became a workaholic, and when you're not working. You're moping in your room. Now you know I wouldn't let Tony bring him here to meet you if I didn't think he would be good for you.

I've met the bloke, and I think he's pretty cool. He's a wizard like you. Give it a chance, man. He's a good guy. It's been more than six months since you and Ricky broke things off, and you haven't been out with a bloke or a chick since. At least give it a chance. You owe that much to yourself."

Sighing deeply, Harry bowed his head in resignation.

"Fine. I'll go, but I won't promise anything."

"All we ask is that you give it a try. That's all, and if it doesn't work out then I won't bother you anymore. Tony might, but I won't. Deal?" Jake raised a brow in inquiry.

"Deal. See you in a few hours. I have to be there in five minutes." Harry smiled slightly and left for the café a few blocks away.

"Hey Harry. One last table, before you go home." Teddy, a man in his early thirties with chestnut brown hair and sea green eyes, said as he motioned toward a small table in the corner.

"Sure thing, Teddy." Harry replied to the manager before making is way toward his last customer of the day.

"Good evening, Sir. My name is Harry, and I will be your waiter. Would you like anything to drink?" Harry asked the pale skinned blonde as he smiled slightly.

"Potter!" A familiar voice from years before answered in a surprised tone that caused Harry to look up into gray-blue eyes.

Startled green lit with recognition as he looked at the man seated before him.

"Malfoy!"

A moment of silence passed between them before a sly smirk crossed Draco's face.

"So, you're a waiter…" Draco spoke snidely with hidden laughter.

With clenched teeth Harry answered.

"Yes, I am. Now what would you like to order?"

"Tea; Earl Grey."

With a silent nod Harry walked into the kitchens.

"I need some Earl grey for table five." Harry said rushidly.

"What's the hurry?" Kelly; Teddy's twin sister asked with a kind smile as she set a kettle of water to boil.

"Nothing. I just have to get going a little sooner than I thought. Could you cover for me? It's just the one table. Please, I'll owe you one."

"Sure thing. You get on home. We wouldn't want Jake upset for ruining tonight."

"No we wouldn't. I made him mad once, and I don't ever intend on doing it again!"

Harry could remember the last time he had seen Jake angry. Now that had rivaled his fear Voldemort on the night of the final battle.

"I bet. See you next week. Good luck tonight!"

"Bye!"

"Jake! Hey man, I'm home. Where are you?"

"In my room. Get changed. Tony'll be bringing him by in about half an hour. We're all going to a movie and then a late dinner."

Shaking his head in bemusement Harry starts to tell Jake about the surprising encounter he had at the café.

"You wouldn't believe my luck today. First the tips were low, and then I run into a classmate from my old school."

"Wait a minute. What's so bad about on old classmate?"

"Well it's not that I was ever jealous of him, but he's loaded, and he acts snobbish because of all his families' money. He even believes that aristocratic pedigree crap. It really gets on my nerves. If it wasn't for his attitude he might be worth dating."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hey can you get that Jake? I need a cup of tea."

"You just go back from a café. Why didn't you get some there?" asked Jake.

"Home brew is best. Now will you et the damn door, that knocking is giving me a headache."

"Sure, but pour me a cup too. Oh, and pour some for our guest."

"Who is it?"

"It's the guy Tony wants to set you up with."

~Flashback to Malfoy~

As the waitress came toward him with his Earl Grey, Draco Malfoy began to wonder about his date that night. He'd known Jake and Tony for a little while but he hadn't thought that much about dating until they had asked if he was alright with being set up on a blind date. He had said that he was okay with it and they had set things up. Now he wasn't so sure, but he paid the waitress who had replaced Harry and left for Jake and Tony's apartment. He could hear voices coming from inside. He saw the doorbell, but decided to knock on wood. You know knock on wood means good luck, right?

He could hear the talking stop as his knocking was heard. He knocked some more and stopped when he could hear the footsteps.

~End Flashback~

"Hey, Draco. Where's Tony? I thought he would be with you."

"He'll be here soon. He mentioned something about the times you would get there and the tickets be sold out. So he went and bought them so he could make sure he'd have them."

"Oh, alright then. Come on in and have a seat. Your date for the night was just making tea."

"Did Tony mention what the movie was called?" Harry asked as he chose that moment to walk into the room.

Looking up Harry felt the wave of shock hit him hard causing him to trip over his own feet, and spill his tea all over himself.

"Aw, come on! First you bug me at the Café and now at home. Didn't you pester me enough at work?" Harry asked before looking down at his clothes. "Great! Now I have to change again."

"For your information Potter, you're the one who spilled your tea. Secondly, if you think I would ever…" Malfoy was unable to continue because Tony had just arrived.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tony asked with surprise at the tension he had just walked in on.

Harry and Draco both cried out in unison.

"This is your fault! You didn't tell me it was him!" They stopped their verbal assault on Tony to turn and glare at each other in suspicion.

"You didn't know either?" They spoke once more at the same time before starting to laugh at their situation.

"I almost forgot. I came out here to ask how you guys wanted your tea."

"Is it Earl Grey?" Draco asked.

"Of course it is. What did you expect Lipton?" Harry asks starting to get annoyed.

"Of course not. Even you wouldn't use that stuff." Draco replied condescendingly.

"Even me?" Harry bit his tongue before he started yelling.

"Alright you two. We actually don't have time for tea. The movie starts in twenty minutes." Tony says as he looks at his watch.

"Wait a minute. You still expect me to go out with him." Both Harry and Draco covered their mouths and glared at each other having just spoken at the same time again.

"Yes. Harry you promised you would give it a chance." Jake said with a smug look.

"You promised as well, Draco." Tony couldn't look anymore smug as he knew they would give in soon.

Draco's thoughts were somewhere along the lines of knocking the smug look off of Tony's face. He also contemplated a quiet revenge that would making Tony rue the day he committed him to a date with his ex-rival. Tony stepped back as he seen the grin that accompanied Draco's reply.

"Just watch your back." With that Draco was out the door waiting to be escorted to their ride.

Harry was still fuming, and had the undeniable sense that he had been tricked. After some quick reasoning however he knew it wasn't Jakes fault, but that wouldn't stop him. If for no other reason he could enlist Malfoy's help in getting back at the couple.

"Well, let's get going then." Harry said as he followed Draco out the door.

Jake and Tony were still a little shocked that Harry and Draco knew each other, and both were wary of what the blind date duo were going to do to them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Jake as he watched the two walk out.

"You think they won't stick together?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm afraid they will. I mean look, both were a little pissed, and they just brushed it off. Also, that talking in unison stuff is scary. It means they think alike, and if they decide to team up, for their revenge we're screwed!" Jake said as they lead the way to the care with Draco and Harry far enough behind them as not to hear them.

((After the Date Harry and Jakes' Apt))

A smiling Harry and Draco stood in front of Harry's shared apartment. Their date was coming to an end and both were a little unhappy that the time seemed to have passed so quickly. Against their own judgments the night had gone very nicely. More and more the two old school rivals found themselves drawn into conversation with each other. As they spoke they had both seen the man the other had grown into? Draco and Harry both found themselves liking the other more and more.

"So, I guess this is where I leave you." Draco sated as he looked around at everything except Harry.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Draco. Tonight was a lot more fun than I had thought it would be." Harry replied with a genuine smile.

"I agree. Tony and Jake were right." Harry scoffed.

"For once."

This caused laughter from the both of them. As their laughter died down neither Harry nor Draco could find the words to say.

"We'll then; I'll hopefully see you around." Harry said placing one hand on the door.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Draco nodded and started to turn away only to stop in slight shock as Harry quickly moved forward and kissed his cheek before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Bye Draco."

"Not for long, Harry."

Was all he heard as he closed the door?

"Harry, you have a customer. Table nine." Teddy called into the kitchen to where Harry was talking to Kelly.

"Right on it, Teddy!" Harry got his pen and pad ready only to stumble in shock when green eyes met blue at table nine.

"Careful there, Harry. We don't need you getting hurt before our second date."

~Café Meetings End~

~Authors Notes~

Hello, readers. I would just like to say thank you for any reviews. I could always use your support. Café Meetings idea and storyline was started in the spring of 2006, and is a co-written piece by both myself and a friend who shall be known only as Wyvern, and myself. I hope you all can enjoy it now as it was just recently finished. (This one kinda got shoved to the back burner and forgotten about for quite awhile.) Please R&R. Wyvern and I would like to hear from you.


End file.
